The invention is relates to a wiper device comprising an electric motor and a crank for translating rotational movement of the motor shaft into oscillating movement of a rocker shaft connected with a wiper arm. The crank is supported in an eccentric bush movable between two positions with respect to the device housing in one of which the wiper blade is in a rest position thereof. A wiper device is already known (DE-OS 18 12 307) in which the drive device is provided with a construction comprising magnet and locking means which is costly and susceptible to failure and which enables the rotating movement of the eccentric bush when the wiper device is to be stopped. However, this rotating movement can only be initiated and carried out after the last pendulum stroke is concluded. Also when starting the wiper device, the pendulum movement can only be effected after the rotational restoring movement of the eccentric bush has been concluded, so that valuable time is lost in certain traffic situations before the necessary wiping pendulum movement of the wiper blade can be carried out. In addition, the noises occurring during locking are annoying.
It is also known (DE-OS 32 18 373) to arrange an adjusting mechanism on a rocker belonging to the pendulum gear unit and to adjust the point of articulation between a connecting rod and the rocker with this adjusting mechanism, so that there is an additional swiveling movement of the wiper blade into the rest or parked position located outside of the wiping field.
However, this solution requires additional space which is not available in the area of the rocker. Moreover, it is a disadvantage in this solution that the supply cable of the adjusting mechanism must compensate for the pendulum movement of the rocker occurring during the wiping operation of the wiper device and the adjusting mechanism increases the mass to be moved.